


Seat Buddies

by Rsona5



Series: Adrienette April [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April 2019, F/M, Seat switch, Water drench, late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rsona5/pseuds/Rsona5





	Seat Buddies

The sun is shining so brightly, and barely any clouds liter the sky above. There's nothing that seems wrong with the day. Except, the akuma that is destroying the streets of Paris at the moment. 

"Chat, the feather. In the hat!" Ladybug shouted. 

"On it. Cataclysm!" Chat touched the hat as Ladybug used the jump rope to hog tie the akuma down. 

_Crack!_

"No more evil doing for you, little butterfly." Everyone watched as the yo-yo captured the purple butterfly and watch it turn white when she released it. 

"Miraculous Ladybug!" No matter the times the public sees it, they are always amazed by the beauty and results, just like the first time. 

"Pound it!!" The two heroes exclaim as their fists connect. 

"Well, my lady, this was a beakful akuma." Ladybug groaned as she heard the terrible pun. 

"You just never stop. Do you?" She asked.

"I have no egrets." He winked at her as he heard the beeping of their miraculouses. 

"As much as I would love to continue this, I got to go. Bug out!" With that, she swung away leaving Chat to sigh in a lovesick way. 

"I wonder who that girl is."

He rushes behind and detransform back into Adrien hearing Plagg's whine for cheese. 

He pulls out the revolting stuff and passes it to his kwami. Plagg's eyes widen as he takes the cheese in one gulp. 

"Glorious cheese." He sighed in a content kind of way. 

"Let's go, Plagg. I still have to show up to school sometime." He runs back towards the school to make it right after the bell rang. 

"Shoot!" He yelled as he heard another voice shout "Dang it!" 

Adrien and Marinette looked at the other to see the other in surprise. 

"What are you-" They both started.

"You first-"  

"I insist you-" 

They both stared at each other before falling into full-blown laughter. 

"Why are you late?" Finally, the two began to calm down and head into the direction to their classes. 

"Oh, my alarm clock didn't wake me so in I came late. I mean, I came in late. You what about. Wait, I meant, about you what. No! What about you?!" He internally sighed as she reverted back to her original state of stuttering mess. Adrien always thought it was cute, but he sometimes wished she would talk to him normally, like the other kids who always gush about Marinette being so confident. 

"I had a photo shoot and it just finished right after school started." He stated as both were at the door of the classroom. 

"Well, better go in." He said as she stuttered an agreement. 

The door loudly creaked and everyone's attention was on the two. 

"Your excuse this time?" Ms. Busteir asked patiently. 

"Photoshoot." 

"Alarm didn't ring."

Ms. Busteir only shooked her head and motion for the two to sit down. They were about to sit down in their respective seats when they noticed the different arrangements. 

"Wanted to sit with my boyfriend today. How about you two share a desk for today." Alya said as she snuggled up to Nino's body more. 

"Sure, is that alright with you, Marinette." 

"Sure!" She squeaked. 

She rushed into where Alya sits and pat the seat next to her. Adrien smiled at her as he went to the seat. 

For the rest of the day, Marinette and Adrien sit together all classes. Slowly, as the day progressed she spoke more to him until they were having normal conversations. He gave a pun and she made a witty comeback to it. His smile grew more Chat Noir like as her confidence skyrocketed into Ladybug.

"Pawdon meow, I think mew need betfur sense of humpurr." He teased as he heard her carefree laugh. He felt something warm in his heart and travel all throughout his body. 

"That was terrible!" She exclaimed as she held her sides. 

"Then, why are you laughing?" He got really close to her face as he observed her face. 

Instead of replying, she held his gaze and Adrien found himself entranced with her bluebell eyes. 

_Like his lady's eyes._

Marinette was finding herself lost in his as well with the beautiful forest green eyes he possessed.

_Kinda like Chat Noir's eyes._

Soon, there broken out of their stare as they felt something wet hit them. Both of them looked up to see water coming to get both of them wet. 

They looked up to see their cheeky little friends holding a bucket. 

"ALYA!"

"NINO!"

They both screamed at the same time. And, in response, they both got tongues stuck out at them.

"Why are we friends with them again?" Adrien asked. 

"Because we are allowed to get revenge back at them." She answered and her smirk was something that he also followed. 

"C'mon! You don't have anything after school. Wanna come to my home, and we can plot ways to get them back." He should have said no. he should have calmed and talked her down. Too bad he didn't care at the moment. The way her eyes to lit up as his lady does. How could he possibly say no to her? 

"Let's go." 

Together the two friends became seat buddies to partners in crime against their friends. 

 


End file.
